vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Escape of the Witch Salmhofer
Escape of the Witch Salmhofer (魔女ザルムホーファーの逃亡, Majo Zarumuhōfā no Tōbō) erzählt die Geschichte von Meta Salmhofer, die von MEIKO gesungen wird. Dieses Lied ist ein Teil der 'The Evillious Chronicles'-Serie und wurde von mothy entwickelt. Handlung Escape of the Witch Salmhofer handelt von der jungen Dame, Meta Salmhofer, sie ist die Zeit Hexe, die für das Project MA (siehe Project 「MA」) ausgewählt wurde um die Zwillings Drachengötter, Levia und Behemo, in Menschengestallt zu gebären. Dieses Projekt führt Seth Twiright, da Adam Moonlit mit Eve Moonlit durchgebrannt ist. Meta Salmhofer hat zwei Zwillinge zur Welt gebracht. Diese Kinder sind die Wiedergeburten der beiden Zwillingsgötter. Doch Meta, die nicht möchte, dass ihre Kinder als Versuchsobjekte von Seth verschmutzt werden, bricht aus dem Labor in ihren Armen ihre zwei Kinder (diese Kinder sind in der Form von zwei roten Früchten, dies spielt in der Handlung der the Evillious Chroniceles noch eine große Rolle). Sie läuft in einen dunklen Wald um ihre Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen. Meta wuchs auf ohne Eltern und ganz allein. Als sie sich dann mit 20 Jahren, in einen jungen Mann namens Pale Noël verliebt, den die Leute Mörder schümpften, hat die wütende Masse angefangen Meta als Hexe zu bezeichnen (jedoch hatte sie wirklich magische Kräfte, sie wurde auch "die Hexe Mariegold" genannt). Meta trat damals der Gruppe Apocalypse, bei der auch Pale war. Nachdem Eve eine Fehlgeburt erlieht und somit die Zwillingsgötter nicht gebären konnte, und Seth Twiright, der Bruder von Pale Noël, die Kontrolle über das Projekt übernahm, entführte er Meta als nächste Auserwählte für Project MA. Er wollte sie zu seinem Labor Experiement machen, doch Meta wehrte sich gegen ihr Schicksal. Als ihre Zwillinge geboren waren erinnerte sich Meta, an ihre eigene Vergangenheit und erkannte, dass sie auf die gleiche Weise erschaffen wurde und nur ein künstlich erzeigtes Kind (wie in dem Lied genannt ein Ghoul Child (dt. Ghul Kind)) ist. Als sie das erkannte Meta, dass sie handeln muss und die Kinder nicht als "Spilzeug" für die Wissenschaftler zurück lassen darf. Und so läuft Meta vor ihrem Schicksal und dem ihrer Kinder weg und versucht sie zu verstecken. Meta lief bis in das Nachbarkönigreich Elphegort. Und in einer Mondschein Nacht (im Lied moonlit night) ging sie mit ihren Babies in ihren Lieblingswald, den Eldoh Wald. Doch als Meta sie für einen Moment an einen Baum anlehnte und nicht hin sah, waren ihre Kinder verschwunden. Am Ende des Videos, nach den Credits sieht man kurz ein Mädchen mit türkisen Haaren und Kapuze auf dem Kopf, in den Armen trägt sie zwei rote Früchte. Lyrics Japnisch= 花散る森の道　駆け抜けた 赤い二つの果実 胸に抱いて　夜を走る　逃亡者 父も知らず　母も知らず　一人ぼっちで育ってきた 二十歳の時　愛したのは人殺しの犯罪者 悪に惹かれたならば　自らも染まっていく そして人は私を　『魔女』と呼んだ 花咲く悪の道　駆け抜けた 赤い鮮血を浴びて 背徳の愛に逃げ込んだ咎人 「子供たちがどこにもいない」　血まみれで泣き叫ぶ女 それを見下ろす私に突如　巻きつけられた鎖 罪はいつか裁かれるもの　牢獄は無機質で暗く 処刑椅子の前に立った　彼に似ている科学者 ここから出たい私 実験台が欲しい科学者 今　二人の利害が重なった 冷たい石の道　駆け抜けた 白い囚人服を脱いで 向かうその先には研究所 埋め込まれた神の種が　私の中で鼓動をたてた 産み落とした可愛い双子 父のいない実験体 思い出した　思い出した 私もこんなふうに 　ビーカーの中で作り出された 人造体(ghoul child)だったことを 管に繋がれた我が子たち 身勝手なのはわかってる この子たちを玩具にはさせやしない！ 逃げてばかりの人生でした 私が得られなかった　ひとかけらの愛を せめてこの子たちには 花散る森の道　駆け抜けた 愛する二人の赤子 胸に抱いて　夜を走る　逃亡者 隣の国　隠れ暮らす　人目は避けなきゃいけないの 月夜の中　出かけるのは　子供たちと私が お気に入りのエルドの森　楽しい散歩になるはずなのに ほんの少し目を離したすきに　「子供たちがどこにもいないの」 |-|Romanji= hanachiru mori no michi kakenuketa akai futatsu no kajitsu mune ni daite yoru wo hashiru tōbōsha chichi mo shirazu haha mo shirazu　hitoribocchi de sodattekita hatachi no toki aishita no wa hitogoroshi no hanzaisha akuni hikareta naraba　mizukara mo somatteiku soshite hito wa watashi wo “majo” to yonda hanasaku aku no michi kakenuketa akai senketsu wo abite setaku no ai ni nigekonda togabito kodomotachi ga dokonimo inai　chimamire de naki sakebu onna sore wo miorosu watashi ni totsujo　makitsukerareta kusari tsumi wa itsuka sabakareru mono　rōgoku wa mukishitsu shitsu de akaku shokei isu no mae ni tatta kare ni niteiru kagakusha koko kara detai watashi jikkendai ga hoshī kagakusha ima futari no rigai ga kasanatta tsumetai ishi no michi kakenuketa shiroi shūjinfuku wo nuide mukau sono saki ni wa kenkyūjo umekomareta kami no tane ga watashi no naka de kodō wo tateta umi otoshita kawaii futago chichi no inai jikkentai omoidashita omoidashita watashi mo katsute konna fū ni　BĪKĀ no naka de tsukuri dasareta GĪRU CHAIRUDO datta koto wo kuda ni tsunagareta ware ga ko tachi mi kattena no wa wakatteru kono kotachi wo omocha ni wa saseyashinai! nigete bakari no jinsei deshita watashi ga erarenakatta　hitokakera no ai wo semete kono ko tachi ni wa hanachiru mori no michi kakenuketa aisuru futari no akaiko mune ni daite yoru wo hashiru tōbōsha tonari no kuni kakure kurasu　hitome wa sakenakyaikenai no tsukiyo no naka dekakeruno wa　kodomotachi to watashi ga okini iri no ERUDO no mori　tanoshī sanpo ni naru hazunanoni honno sukoshi me wo hanashitasuki ni　「kodomo tachi ga doko ni mo inai no」 |-|English= On a path in a forest of falling flowers I run to escape With two fruits in the color of red Held close to my chest, running in the night, I the escaper I didn’t know my father, I didn’t know my mother, I had to grow up all alone At the age of 20, fell in love with a criminal, a murderer If you get attracted to Evil, you'll get stained as well And the people will call you a “witch”, like me On a path where evil flowers blooming, I run to escape Bathed in fresh red blood, A criminal running intensely from immoral love “My children are nowhere found”, shouts a crying bloodstained girl Sin will someday be judged in this dark, mineral prison Standing in front of the execution chair is a scientist who looks like him Me, who wants to get out of here The scientist who wants a test subject Right now our two interests overlap On a cold stone path I run to escape Taking off the white prisoner clothes Going towards the destination, the laboratory The seed god embedded, it’s beat is rising from inside me Cute twins born, experimental bodies without a father I remember, I remember I too was like this, made inside a beaker An artificial body (ghoul child) My children bound to the tube, I know it’s selfish but I will not let these children become your toys! It was a life of running only I received not a fragment of love from anyone At least these children… On a path in a forest of falling flowers I run to escape These two beloved babies Held close to my chest, running through the night, an escapee Living in a neighbouring country to hide, having to avoid public notice In the middle of the night the children and I It was supposed to be a fun walk in our favourite Eldoh Forest I took my eyes off them for just a while 「The children were nowhere to be found」 Kategorie:The Evillious Chronicles Kategorie:MEIKO Kategorie:Akuno-P Kategorie:Original Sünden Serie